


Of Blindfolds and Blowjobs

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Guessing Games, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be Ivona's idea, even though Tigranne was the one who actually suggested it. Ivona had the eviler mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blindfolds and Blowjobs

It had to be Ivona's idea, even though Tigranne was the one who actually suggested it. Ivona had the eviler mind. They'd been giggling together all afternoon, until finally Boden's curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask what they were on about.

His wife sidled over to him, grinning slyly. "We want to do an experiment."

"Huh?" He glanced at Rayce, who shrugged. He was clearly as ignorant of their wives' intentions as Boden was.

"A test. We want to see if you can really tell us apart."

Boden was pretty confident this was a test even he could pass. For one thing, there was close to a foot's difference between the two women's heights. Ivona's skin was pale like milk, while Tigranne's was a warm honey-brown. Ivona's hair curled in tight springs, with a slight coarseness, while his wife's was wavy and soft. "Okay," he agreed cheerfully, but Tigranne held up a hand.

"While you're blindfolded. And without using your hands."

"What do I get to use, then?" he asked. This test was sounding more interesting.

"You have to judge by our mouths," Tigranne said cheerfully. "Sucking you off."

"Pft," Boden scoffed. "That's easy."

The others all laughed. "You might find yourself eating those words," Tigranne told her husband.

"We'll see, I guess." He was still confident that the differences would be obvious, but he wasn't about to pass up on the fun of finding out. He glanced about the bedroom. "What will you use to blindfold me, then?"

Ivona produced a wide silk sash that had once held her dress tight about her slim waist. "This should work." She proffered it to Tigranne, who did the honours, binding it snugly over her husband's eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Ivona asked him.

"Oh, ask him something easier," Rayce teased. "He'd have a hard time answering that even without the blindfold!"

"Ha ha," said Boden, fumbling about blindly. "How are we going to do this?"

"We thought about it," said Ivona from somewhere over to his left, "and we decided we can't do it on the bed. You might be able to tell which of us it is from the way the mattress moves, and that would be cheating. So you're going to sit in the chair, and keep your hands on the arms. And everyone else has to be perfectly quiet," she cautioned the others, "so he doesn't get any clues from the rest of us either."

"I won't say a word," Rayce promised sincerely. "I'll just enjoy the view."

"Yeah, well, it might be you in the hot seat next." Boden got himself settled in the chair, with some assistance from Tigranne. She kissed his forehead and whispered "Good luck" before moving away. He could hear the girls giggling for a moment, and then everything went very silent and still for quite a long time. Soon, just the excitement and tension of waiting, not knowing what to expect, was turning him on.

He could sense more than hear that one of them was close to him. The very silence made him suspect right away that it was Tigranne – his wife was a skilled hunter, and he knew from experience that she could move almost soundlessly even through underbrush, let alone just crossing a carpet. But then, Ivona was so small and light, she might not make a noise if she was being careful... He reserved his judgement for the time being.

Whoever it knelt in front of him. He could feel her breath, very lightly, on his thighs. His nostrils flared as he tried to get an impression of scent, but it was impossible – the girls had been all over each other earlier, and he could detect a hint of both of their perfumes, overwhelmed though they were by the general smell of sex.

A tongue brushed lightly over the tip of his cock, and he gasped at the sudden touch after such a long period of expectation. It was an effort to keep his hands clenched on the chair's arms, but he managed somehow. The tongue slicked his head, smooth and soft. She was being cautious, not moving quickly at all. Her lips closed around him, working their way gingerly down his shaft. They got about halfway before stopping and drawing back up, equally slowly.

He considered this piece of evidence as well as he was able to under the circumstances. Tigranne, he knew well, could take his entire length into her mouth, while Ivona struggled to do so. But Tigranne would surely guess that he would think of that, and might be trying to throw him off the right track... It was more complicated than he'd thought it would be. These girls were too clever.

Her lips and tongue resumed their work on his head, circling its rim, teasing across its moist slit. This slow torment was driving him wild, but he couldn't allow himself to give in yet. It was a mercy when she bowed over him again, sucking him deeper into her mouth than she had the first time. Up again, and down, smoothly swallowing him almost to his base this time. Boden groaned, raising his hips slightly without meaning to, but he settled down again when she quickly drew back.

No long hair brushed against his legs as she sucked him – they'd have thought of that, of course, and tied their hair back so as not to rouse his suspicions. He began to wonder where she was resting her hands. Maybe on the front of the armrests, below his hands, but he wasn't certain of that. If she could hold herself up this way without using her hands, that made it still less likely to be Ivona, for even with the magic ring her husband had given her, she was still weak and had difficulty with overly-strenous activities.

It had to be Tigranne. He was almost certain of it. He thought about giving his answer, but decided he'd wait just a little longer. Just to be sure, he told himself, even as another groan escaped his lips and his fingers clenched still tighter on the chair's arms. Although, truth be told, it didn't feel like his wife's usual blowjobs – she was never that hesitant about sucking him – but then, she was probably trying to trick him. Clever.

His thoughts were more and more muddled as she sucked him faster, growing more voracious with each stroke of her lips. He leaned his head back, gasping, and was about to say her name so that he could tear the voided blindfold off and tangle his fingers in her hair when he came, when something managed to catch his attention. Hair... Something was brushing against his leg – just a strand, as if it had fallen loose from a ribbon. _Straight_ hair.

It took his mind far too long to process that thought. Neither of the women had straight hair. So that must mean... Void.

The problem, he reflected, was that he didn't actually want it to stop, not when he was so close. But he couldn't admit that he'd guessed the right answer either, not without things turning more complicated than he really wanted them to be. What he could do, he decided, was what he did best – play dumb. He'd admit he couldn't tell, give both of the girls a cuddle and a kiss, and look Rayce straight in the eye and smile. Yeah, he decided as the first wave of his orgasm overtook him and his hips jerked, that was the best plan.


End file.
